A file conversion system may convert computer files between file formats. When converting files from one file format to another there are two main scenarios that users are interested in: (1) high throughput conversion operations that can convert many files at a time in an asynchronous manner; and (2) low latency conversion operations that can convert one file immediately in a synchronous manner. A high throughput conversion operation is designed for scenarios that require the conversion of many files, where the user does not need the conversions to occur immediately. A low latency conversion operation is suited for scenarios where one file needs to be converted, where the user requires some kind immediacy to the conversion operation. Having a system that can accommodate both scenarios requires special consideration for resource allocation across the two types of conversion requests. In addition to handling different conversion scenarios, the file conversion system needs to account for resource allocation across multiple tenants within the same server resources. In other words, if company A and company B are both using the same server resources, the file conversion system needs to accommodate requests from both companies in a manner that does not result in one company monopolizing all of the resources. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.